


Too Much at Once

by TheWildShipperOfZelink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First fanfic on AO3, I'm Sorry, he didn't deserve this, poor Link, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildShipperOfZelink/pseuds/TheWildShipperOfZelink
Summary: Our favorite arsonist cinnamon roll Link wakes up in the Shrine of Resurrection. He has the opposite of a good day. Zelink but really mostly crushing angst. Okay so maybe not crushing angst, but big time angst.
Relationships: Link/Zelda
Kudos: 10





	Too Much at Once

_........._

_L..n...._

_L.....n..k....._

_L...i....n....k_

_Link......._

_Open your eyes......._

Something cold. Light? No. Blue. So much blue. Too much blue. He's wet? Why? Is he Link? How does he know what blue is?

_Wake up, Link..._

So, he is Link? He's cold. Too cold. He doesn't like it. Link forces himself upright. And it _hurts._ Goddesses, it hurts _so bad._ His skin pulls over weakened muscles and bones. He lets out a soft cry, but there's nobody there to hear him. Link's own voice echoes in the small cavern. He realizes he's in a small space. He doesn't like it. His skin is screaming. 

An awful feeling curls in the pit of his stomach, and he makes a strangled noise as it all caves in on him. No- on _Link._ The pain in his mind. 

The grief. It washes over Link like an ocean of despair. He gasps, pulling his knees into his chest to try in ease the pain on his body. He tucks his face into his knees in a pitiful attempt to curl into a ball. Link shudders, and all the emotions inside bubble over. He doesn't understand them. Why is he so upset? He feels like he lost something. But how can you lose something if you have nothing? 

A small noise that sounds like the voice from earlier echoes in Link's fragile mind. Most likely an attempt to soothe him. It can only do so much, but he at least manages to realize one thing.

He _does_ have something. 

Link has _her._

**Author's Note:**

> Owie. 
> 
> I hope that didn't suck! I tried. Tbh this was kind of just swimming around in the weird soup that is my brain and I was like "hEy, I tHiNk I'lL gO wRiTe ThIs DoWn!"
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Also, not that it matters, but I was listening to "Honey Lavender" while writing this. owo


End file.
